


Blame

by lluviadinoche



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, real quick for that good ol angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 03:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15379485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lluviadinoche/pseuds/lluviadinoche
Summary: He was a murderer, a cold-blooded murderer. Three people dead and he was to blame. {drabble/quick write}





	Blame

Death wasn’t always a flat line or being brain dead. Sometimes there was no burial afterward. There was no funeral. No. Sometimes death occurred in a second.

     Life would be as it is and the birds would be chirping. Sometimes you are just sitting there folding laundry and eating lunch. Everything feels normal and maybe you’re even talking to another friend. But then–in the blink of an eye–you see something, hear something, learn something and you die.

     You sit there staring at the screen or at whatever is around. The world just burns around you and there’s nothing you can do.

     Adam felt such a death and it haunted his dreams every night after. It was agony because he was technically still alive, but he himself had died the moment the Kerberos mission failure was announced.

_‘I won’t be here when you come back’_

His own words rang in his head; they become his word demon. She gently scraped the edges of his mind, giggling as she reminded him of what he had done. She whispered his thoughts to him, enjoying the sobs and anger it stirred up.

     Everyone had tried to revive him. They reminded him that it was not his fault. They comforted him and brought him things Shiro would have wanted him to keep. Yet, nothing revived him for he already knew. If he had just handled it better, tried harder–maybe he would still be there.

     Tears rolled down Adam’s cheeks and his body shook. One hand clamped around two rings tightly while the other yanked at his hair. It didn’t matter, no pain could top Shiro’s death. The Holts’ deaths. It was his fault for not being easier, for not reminding Shiro that he loved him so much, for being a bad boyfriend, for cutting him off. 

_‘It was a crash caused by pilot error, there is nothing you could have done.’_

     No, Adam knew.

     He killed Shiro long before that ship crashed.


End file.
